The Magic God works as a Part-Timer
by Emancipator
Summary: The Demon king learns that he isn't the only big shot from another dimension to come to this strange place.


It was another mundane day for the workers of McRonalds, a popular fast food chain in Japan.

"What the hell man!" A person wearing a red uniform with a big yellow 'M' written on the back of his shirt shouted in the almost empty restaurant.

His name was Maou Sadao, just a recently employed worker in the restaurant.

Well... Popular as in very known thru out the place.

The man glanced around the area, an old looking guy wearing a hat with matching canes was eating on one of the tables...

He was the only customer there. And it also looks like his long beard was getting in the way of his fries.

The uniform clad man sighed, his so called manager had left to attend some managerial duties, whatever that means. While that cheerful school girl had some kind of project to do with her friends, so she couldn't work today.

So it was just him and a few co-workers today. He looked back at the station, there was two cash registers, only one was manned, the other was closed. It looked like the guy was uninterestingly playing with the buttons on the machine.

While in the kitchen, there was a guy who was just casually flipping burgers, the weird thing about it is that the stove wasn't even open, nor was there a burger patty on his spatula. He was literally flipping the air!

Both had an equally lifeless look on their faces, it seems they're day dreaming on the job.

Can't blame them, he was just as tired as them, not in a physical way.

This has been an excruciatingly slow day. In his entire shift, he had only counted four people who came here that aren't employed, and one of them was his roommate.

He shook his head side to side to erase his boredom, including him, there were currently only three employees here working. It seems that the others had something else more important to do.

The man wasn't really bothered by this that much, mostly because there's barely any customers around. And that they could already handle this much.

While he on the other hand was just lazily moping the floor, his head drooped to one side as he whistled an annoying tune, he still can't get it out of his head.

And for the up tenth time that day he sighed, until he heard an oh so familiar ding.

It was the sound of someone going through the entrance of the shop, a customer perhaps?

The black haired man quickly turned towards the door with a hospitable smile. "Welcome to McRo-" But he immediately stopped when he noticed who it was that entered.

A girl he knew far too well, her crimson red hair fluttered to the sides as she slowly walked towards him.

The man's already bad mood became even more sourer.

"Still working at this place I see." She said nonchalantly, a frown on her face was visible.

He clicked his tongue, it was the Hero, Emilia. "Came here to gloat or something?" He questioned as he glared at her.

Though she didn't really seemed fazed by it as she continued.

"Anyways, I only came here because today is my day off, and I have nothing else better to do." She folded her arms as she tilted her head to the side with a huff. "So I thought of checking on you to make sure you're not doing anything evil."

"So." The worker just stared at her blankly. "Is that it?"

"What!? Of course not!" The red headed girl stomped her foot in irritation. "I also came here to buy something." She glanced around the place, noticing the emptiness of the place "And it looks like you need it."

A sudden glint in the eyes was the response of the employee. "Then welcome to McRonalds!" The tone of his voice became from dreary to cheery in a few seconds flat.

She took a step back, the frown on her face twitched a little. The sudden change in disposition of the man managed to startle her a little. But she quickly composed herself, careful to not show any more signs of weakness.

"Our most valued customer." Maou said with a blinding smile. "The counters are over there." He pointed with both of his hands in a pose to the aforementioned machines.

"Okay...?" Emilia slowly walked towards the place, a sweat drop was on her forehead.

A few seconds of awkward trudging she was already at the counter, she looked around the place again. The black haired guy was still there pointing, and not moving, it was very creepy. The old guy was still eating his burger on the side.

While in front of her was a man who seemed to be far off, he was muttering some unintelligible words.

"...4266683-"

Or numbers.

"Um, excuse me." The girl said with a hoarse voice.

Apparently that made the man snapped out from his trance. "Guh! Damn it!" And it looks like he wasn't happy about. "I was already in the three millionth decimal of pi!"

"Ehhh..."

Though it was only for a short while when he realized that there was a person in front of him that was't one of his co-workers.

"Oh!" His eyes opened wider. "Sorry for that." The cashier rubbed the back of his head in a condescending manner. "Thought you were someone else." He proceeded to laugh it off.

For some odd reason the red headed girl joined in.

"Ha, ha, ha..."

After a minute of gawky behavior they both stopped.

"Ehem!" She cleared her throat. "Anyways, I'll have the meal number 3."

"Do you wan't fries with that?"

And the transaction continued like any other examples you find in a fast food chain.

After waiting for the food to be prepared and then paying for it, she took her tray and walked towards the closest vacant chair, which was pretty much the whole restaurant.

But even still, she still chose to sit near the place where the guy who was mopping was.

"Slow day?"

He just nodded at this. His mood literally went down again.

"Even though it's already near lunch time?" The girl asked some more.

There was a few comical tears coming out from his eyes as he answered "Yeah..."

"And I don't even know why." He said with a long sigh as he motioned his head to the door. "Normally, at this time of day, the restaurant is full with all kinds of people."

"Young..." He glanced to the only customer besides the girl "...And old."

"You seriously don't know why?" She deadpanned.

The man quickly answered the question with an irate voice. "How many times do I have to tell you that I have no clue?"

"So, you don't know about the new fast food restaurant that opened?" She questioned in a monotone.

"Like I said- Wait! What!" He shouted as he let the mop drop to the floor. The black haired man immediately closed the distance between them, as he glared at the girl. "What do you mean by that?"

The Hero face palmed at that. "Weren't they just spreading flyers about their grand opening just a few days ago." She eyed the man with a piercing look. "And please don't tell me you didn't even notice the giant posters and signs about it that's around the city right now."

A look of confusion was on his face, which only fueled the irritation of the girl. "I can't believe you're my sworn enemy." She muttered to herself as she slumped to her chair

Yes, the man who she is now talking to is the number one enemy of a Hero, a Maou, or Demon King. An evil ruler bent on world domination and the such.

Well... He was previously one. And now he works at a fast food place with a salary of about minimum wage.

How he came to be like this is another story.

Anyways, the man was still a bit perplexed so he didn't manage to hear the last part.

"Why did nobody tell me this earlier?" He grabbed his head due to frustration.

The girl took a sip from her drink. "That's what you get for being too stupid."

"Hey!"

"Though, can't blame you." The Hero pointed her hand towards the window. "The new restaurant is at left end of the street, while your apartment is at the opposite side."

The Demon king nodded at this, that explains why he didn't know about this. But still...

"Did you go there?" He asked bluntly.

"Guh!" She almost choked on her drink at the sudden question. "Well..." The red headed girl look down at her tray. "I was planning on going there." She fiddled with her fingers as she continued, and looked the other way. "But they were already pack."

"So you went here instead?"

The area was filled with silence.

"Yeah..."

The black haired man sighed at that. It seems that they became the second choice. And another thing came to his head. This new eating establishment is becoming more of a problem.

If he just lets them continue with their atrocities then there is a possibility that a bunch of serious complications could arise. He wanted to go there by himself to actually check on it, but he can't leave his post. I mean, who else would maintain the cleanliness of his workplace.

He rotated his head back to the other workers. 'No, we need them incase a customer comes.' He thought to himself.

And that only leaves one choice. The Demon king glanced to the Hero, he inwardly gulped at the idea.

"Um..." He scratched his cheek.

But before he could continue, the doors of the restaurant slammed open, revealing a man with white hair that reached up to his shoulders, he had a distressed look on his face.

"Boss! I've learned something bad!" The white haired man shouted as he barged in, his voice was loud and stern, signaling that he has some urgent news to say.

All of the occupants in the place immediately turned their heads towards him.

"Ashiya!?"

After panting for a few seconds the man now know as 'Ashiya' continued. "I think the reason there's barely any customers here is because of that newly opened store!" He slumped to the ground, having a human body sucks.

The black haired man just stared at him with a weird look. "Yeah, I already know that."

Ashiya gave him a dumbfounded look. "From who?"

The demon king casually pointed at the person near him. "From her."

"From the Hero!?" The white haired man questioned, just now noticing the red headed girl.

"Who else could I be pointing to?" The black haired employee retorted. "Anyways, have you learned anything from them?"

"Unfortunately, no." Ashiya crossed his arms in resignation. "Their store is too pack, so I couldn't get in."

The girl at the background quietly agreed to this.

"So you didn't get any information?"

Ashiya slammed his hands against the table. "What!?" He composed himself after realizing what he had just did. "Of course not." He reassured. "Don't underestimate one of your generals, Boss."

"Well? Then what did you get?" It seems that the Dark lord was now getting impatient.

"Here me out on this." The 'General' closed in to the two. "These are just baseless rumors, but..." The two other companions leaned in closer, their curiosity getting the better of them.

"They say there's a cute girl working there."

"Eh?"

"Cute?"

"Yes, a cute girl." Ashiya nodded, emphasizing the point even more.

The establishment was quickly filled with silence, the Hero and the Demon King were still trying to make sense of what the General had said.

"But wait, there's more."

The white haired demon was the one who broke the silence.

"And she also has an eyepatch."


End file.
